


Clothes Encounters (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2011 [11]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Advent Challenge 2011, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic Available, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo doesn't share Hakkai's enthusiasm for a bit of 'retail therapy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Encounters (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Advent Challenge 2011. Prompt: 'Hakkai has to forcefully drag Sanzo out to shop for new winter clothes'.
> 
> Podfic (by the lovely Kansouame ♥♥) here: [Take a Listen!](http://www.mediafire.com/?zle5davzj21ll25)

"Hey Sanzo? Are you _sure_ we shouldn't wait for Hakkai?" Goku asked hesitantly as he cast a wayward glance to the empty chair at their table and then back to the veritable cornucopia of food he had spread out in front of him. "I mean, I _am_ hungry, but--"

"Just shut up and eat, Saru," Sanzo snapped, only to swear a moment later when he burned his mouth on the steaming bite of oatmeal he'd tried to eat.

"Well, if you're sure," Goku said with a grin as he tucked into his breakfast. He was halfway through a stack of pancakes when he shouted across the restaurant, "Hey, Hakkai! Over here!" and waved to the man with his cutlery.

"Shit..." Sanzo could tell that Hakkai was pissed. First he tried to discreetly edge himself away from the table, but found his egress blocked by myriad tray stands holding the plates of food Goku had ordered. He then went for his banishing gun to use it as leverage, only to feel a strong hand on his wrist before he'd even touched it. He gritted his teeth when Hakkai hit the pressure point and his fingers went numb.

"Please don't," Hakkai said cheerfully, though his eyes showed the barely restrained irritation. "My apologies for the interruption. I need to borrow Sanzo for a while, and that means we're going to be staying in town for an extra night. In the meantime, you two relax and enjoy your day. I understand this inn has a very nice hot spring," Hakkai said to Goku and Gojyo before he flashed a dangerous smile at Sanzo when he felt the blond attempt to escape once more. "We have an important errand we must attend to."

Gojyo smirked at his friend. "Uh huh. _Errand_. Right..." He winked lewdly, only to pale slightly and reach for the sugar bowl when Hakkai's smile sharpened and his eyes narrowed warningly. Not daring to look up at the brunet, he mumbled, "Um, on your way back, can you bring me some smokes? I'm nearly out. Uh...please?"

"Of course, Gojyo. I'll drop them off _personally_ when we return," Hakkai said amicably. "Shall we, Sanzo?" He applied a little more pressure to the joint, the action forcing the blond to stumble to his feet.

Gojyo inwardly winced. He knew he was in for a serious reaming when the healer returned for his off-colour comment. He hoped that maybe he'd forget about it by the time they returned, but he wasn't holding his breath. Not with the mood Hakkai was in. "Good luck," he murmured in genuine sympathy to the priest.

"Go to hell," Sanzo replied with a scowl as Hakkai practically dragged him out of the restaurant, the hold leaving him with no recourse but to comply.

"That was weird," Goku said as he swiped a slice of toast and what remained of Sanzo's oatmeal, adding them to his own plate.

"Yeah," Gojyo agreed as he gulped down the rest of his coffee.

Goku shoved a piece of smoked fish into his mouth, his concerned eyes following the pair as they passed by the front window. "Sure glad I'm not the one Hakkai's mad at."

* * *

Once they were outside, Hakkai released his hold on the blond and glowered at him, all pretence of civility gone now that they were alone.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sanzo demanded as he searched in his pockets for his cigarettes. "Pull a stunt like that again, and I'll shoot you dead." He tried to ignore the barely audible warning growl he heard from Hakkai as he lit his smoke, and he tried to pretend that the sound didn't both excite and terrify him. 

Hakkai's upper lip curved briefly into what could best be described as a snarl before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and reigned in his anger. "Are you telling me you have no idea why I'm upset with you, Sanzo?"

Sanzo could practically feel the weight of those piercing green eyes on him. Forcing himself to stare back he merely shrugged, maintaining his bravado as he exhaled into the morning sky.

"Then why did you try to run when you saw me?"

_Fuck..._ Sanzo knew better than to try and lie to Hakkai. "Damn it, you're a pain in my ass."

"And you're in dire need of new winter clothes, especially since we're heading into more remote and mountainous areas. Those threadbare travelling cloaks are barely more than rags now." Hakkai frowned. "And dare I suggest that _should you_ happen to catch a cold, I will insist on further delays to our journey so you can rest. I'm sure in that case you'll be even surlier with me than you are now."

"So, what? You want me to apologize?"

"I would never expect something like that, Sanzo. However, we are going to restock your wardrobe. I thought you might make an attempt to enjoy today. But regardless, you promised me that you would."

"I don't recall making that promise."

"I do." Hakkai smirked slowly. "Yes, I recall it very vividly. It was two towns ago and we were both in the shower. As I remember it, you were very relaxed at the time and feeling incredibly accommodating when I brought it up." His eyes narrowed as a slightly flirtatious grin curved up one side of his mouth. He took a step towards Sanzo, backing him against the wall of the nearest building as he leaned in closer. "I was very grateful to you when you agreed to come shopping with me. Do you remember now?" He lightly trailed the tip of his nose along the cord in Sanzo's neck, and then grazed his teeth just against the edge of his ear lobe before straightening and moving back a respectable distance from the priest.

Sanzo shivered when he felt Hakkai's teeth teasing one of his most sensitive spots, his dick throbbing within the confines of his jeans. Of course he remembered, and he groaned as he thought about that night. He remembered the way Hakkai had turned him to putty using his hands, mouth, and chi in the shower and given him one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Hell, he'd probably have agreed to practically anything just to keep the brunet doing that _thing_ he did with his tongue as he'd sucked his cock. The bite marks had lasted a week; Sanzo had refused to let Hakkai heal them. "You bastard. You're nothing but a god damned tease," he said with a scowl as he resignedly let Hakkai lead him toward the marketplace.

"Oh, I think I'm more than that."

Sanzo snorted when he saw the smug look. "Tch. You're still a bastard."

* * *

After about an hour of shopping, Hakkai had found a couple of things and Sanzo was bored. And cold. He was fine when they were inside the various stores, but there were a lot of booths set up along the street, and the wind just howled along the artificial corridor. Sanzo wrapped his arms tighter around himself but to no avail. The cold seemed to seep right through the thin wool of his sweater. He now realized that Hakkai had been right in insisting he upgrade his wardrobe, but he wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of telling him that.

"Are you cold, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked with concern, even as his eyes glittered mischievously.

"Shut up, Hakkai. No one likes a smartass."

Hakkai chuckled as he led them into one of the larger stores on the square so that Sanzo could warm up. He knew that was as close to contrition as Sanzo got, and he accepted that. He was pleased when he saw they had a rather extensive selection of sweaters and jackets, and he began browsing the shelves. "This should be very warm on even the coldest days," Hakkai remarked as he picked through a stack of heavy cable-knit sweaters. "What colour would you prefer, Sanzo? The cream is nice, but the navy would look good on you, too."

"Fuck, I don't care. Just pick one; it doesn't matter." He saw the arch of a brow and the puzzled expression, and he exhaled heavily, his patience nearly gone. "God damn it, Hakkai, I don't get you. Why the hell did you have to drag me along for this? We're practically the same size - since you _love_ shopping so much, you could have bought whatever and you know I'd have worn it. I don't give a shit about colour or style, or whether it's sheep's wool or yak's wool. This is a total waste of time and a pain in my ass to be here."

Hakkai stared at him for a long time. "Oh. I see..." A small smile slid into place. "Well, if that's the way you really feel, then we can head back and I'll finish this on my own later. I'm sorry to have forced my plans upon you, Sanzo. I won't ask this of you again." He set the sweater he'd been holding back on the shelf and began walking towards the shop exit. "Oh, I just remembered. Gojyo had mentioned needing cigarettes. I'm sure he'll be anxious for them." He glanced sidelong at the blond. "And it's nearly lunchtime. We'll have to pick something up for Goku. Or maybe we can take both of them to that quiet dim sum restaurant we passed by this morning?"

Sanzo arched a brow, and then he inwardly chastised himself. _Idiot..._ Suddenly he understood Hakkai's insistence on bringing him along, and he cursed himself for not picking up on the subtle message Hakkai had given him. The shopping was secondary; as Sanzo had pointed out, it would have been nothing for Hakkai to simply pick up what he needed on his own. He often did just that. No, the brunet had wanted them to have a quiet day together, _away_ from Goku and Gojyo. He stopped in the aisle. "Hey, Hakkai?"

"Yes, Sanzo?"

"Cream," he said. "I like the cream."

Hakkai looked at him strangely for a moment, and then he smiled. "Cream. You're certain?"

"Uh huh. And I thought I saw some scarves over there that might be nice..."


End file.
